Admire from Afar
by DefyGravity107
Summary: Elphaba Thropp was ostracized by all other stidents from Shiz University. Everyone thought she was a wicked freak. Except one. This tragic oneshot tells the story of a secret admirer who longed to be noticed by someone who died before she got the chance.


Arcadia was nothing special. She had plain features and a seemingly bland personality. Even her name meant one who is plain and simple. Everyday, as a child, she would hear her parents say how disappointed they were to have a less-than stunning child. And maybe they were right. Her siblings were beautiful angels who were intelligent and kind, at leasg in her parents' mind. But when Arcadia was accepted into Shiz University, her world turned upside down. She would be studying among Oz's most prestigious students and be learning fascinating subjects like finance and literature. But her sisters weren't too keen about this and were jealous she was accepted and not them.

"You are an ugly little slob,"

"No one will like you at your fancy school,"

"Who would notice someone without all of our beauty?"

But despite her sisters hurtful taunts, she still packed her bags to go to the university. It was unlike anything Arcadia had seen. Whereas her home in the Quadling country was ordinary, Shiz was so glamorous with the hallowed halls and vine-draped walls. Arcadia thought heaven would look just like Shiz. As she was admiring this new land, she heard screams from behind her.

"Get away from her!" a voice said. It was a woman's voice. Arcadia ran towards the sound. The woman yelling was shielding another woman in a wheelchair who was tragically beautiful. But the angry woman was odd. Her skin, it looked emerald. This woman was... green. Instantly, Arcadia was in awe.

"My dear, Elphaba! You're magic!" the professor, called Madame Morrible, standing beside the girl said, shocked. Arcadia, didn't care about the magic part. She now knew the name of the green woman. Her name was Elphaba.

"Madame Morrible!" Arcadia cried, chasing her. The professor and student had had a a discussion about something and Elphaba left, contemplating something.

"Yes dear, whatever is the matter?" Madame Morrible once Arcadia had caught up with her.

"I'd like to request a roommate,"

Madame Morrible was taken aback. "Oh! That's highly unusual, especially this early in the year! Who would you like to room with?"

Without hesitation, Arcadia said, "Elphaba,"

"Oh, dearest, I'm terribly sorry. Miss Elphaba Thropp will be sharing a dorm with Miss Galinda Upland,"

Arcadia's face fell. "Oh. Okay. Thank you, Madame," She was disappointed, but tried to be optimistic. After all, they could still see each other on campus. But that turned out to be easier said than done. Elphaba was being bullied by the popular girls on campus, particularly by Pfanee, ShenShen, and Galinda. _If I were Elphaba's roommate, _Arcadia thought, _I would treat her like the queen of the world. _However, after a huge party at the Ozdust Ballroom (that Arcadia wasn't invited to), Galinda and Elphaba were acting like lifelong buddies. She noticed slight differences in Elphaba's behavior as well. She had begun to wear makeup, and replaced her usual frocks with sundresses. But a big change was how she was always flirting with the Vinkun prince Fiyero Tiggular. So with Elphaba so busy with her social life to even notice poor, plain Arcadia, she had to admire the beautiful artichoke from afar. Even after Arcadia graduated Shiz with an engineering major and Elphaba had gone evil and became the Wicked Witch of the East, she still loved everything about her. Arcadia settled down in Quadling with a plump man called Darius and had several children with him, but when the day was ended, Arcadia thought of Elphaba. Finally, years later, she received a letter saying that the Wicked Witch had been melted by the little girl Dorothy Gale. Once Arcadia saw this letter, she sank to her knees and sobbed. The woman she had always wanted to be friends with, to notice her, was gone. She had never told the misunderstood emerald her love. And she wouldn't ever. Because she was gone. Gone. And all Arcadia could really do was admire from afar.

**Thank you for reading! This is my first oneshot so please review and give me any criticism! I kinda pictured the relationship between Arcadia and her sisters to be like Cinderella, if you know what I mean. Well, that's it! Please read my main story, The Witch Daughter and I hope you all live life fabulously!**


End file.
